Un amigo y una sonrisa
by takedigi
Summary: Otro momento con su amigo. Un pensamiento que Kurama nunca creyó que tendría, hasta hacerse amigo de su Jinchuriiki. Atrás quedan los días de soledad o en los que intentaba tomar el cuerpo del rubio. Aunque su vocabulario sigue siendo el mismo. Un One-Shot sobre la amistad de Kurama y Naruto.


**Hola a todos. Hace tiempo que no escribo nada nuevo. He tenido problemas de inspiración para escribir y me he interesado más en leer fics para recuperarla. Ha sido viendo el nuevo Opening de Naruto, "** **Kara no Kokoro** **", cuando me vino la inspiración. Espero que os guste este pequeño One-Shot.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

La oscuridad cubría aquel espacio donde una gran criatura estaba descansando, rodeado de varios torii.

Aquel zorro con nueve colas levantó los ojos al sentir el Chakra de su compañero humano, viendo como un pequeño brillo llegó a aquel lugar. Delante de él estaba su Jinchūriki levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola, Kurama- saludó Naruto- ¿Cómo te encuentras-dattebayo?-

-… Que mala suerte. El día estaba siendo perfecto, y tenías que aparecer- respondió Kurama esperando la reacción del rubio.

-¿AH? ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- gritó Naruto molesto y triste- Lo normal sería preguntarme como estoy-dattebayo-

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo tonto que vi ayer y que he visto en los últimos 17 años- afirmó el zorro divirtiéndose por la expresión de su amigo.

-Y yo pensando que habías cambiado un poco al estar completo-dattebayo- esas palabras sorprendió al BIju.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No puede ser ¿fusionarte con tu otra mitad te ha hecho más tonto?- preguntó Naruto asustado- A mi me pareció que el otro Kurama era más listo y paciente que tú-dattebayo-

-¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE MI OTRA MITAD Y YO SOMOS EL MISMO SER?!- Empezó a gritar Kurama lo más cerca posible de Naruto- ¡¿Y QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE ÉL ERA MÁS LISTO Y PACIENTE?!-

-Bueno, estuve poco tiempo con él, pero me ayudó mucho en los últimos combates de la guerra y apenas me gritaba-dattebayo-

-Te lo volveré a decir. Somos el mismo ser. Por lo que ambos tenemos los mismos conocimientos- señaló el zorro- Y yo soy paciente. Te he soportado a ti-

Esas últimas palabras molestó por completo al joven Uzumaki.

-Que cruel eres-dattebayo- lloró Naruto.

\- Sí, Sí. Cambiando de tema- dijo Kurama- ¿Cómo tienes tu brazo?-

-¿Eh? Ah. Mi brazo está mejor. Desde luego Tsunade-baachan sabe usar esas no-sé-qué-células del Primer Hokage- respondió Naruto mientras hacía que su brazo derecho diera vueltas.

-… Es bueno oír eso- dijo Kurama sin mirar al rubio.

Naruto paró de mover su brazo al escuchar esas palabras del zorro. Miró a su amigo y sonrió al ver que se preocupaba por él.

-Lo siento- susurró el rubio.

Kurama pudo escuchar aquellas palabras y miró a su Jinchūriki extrañado.

-¿Por qué dices eso de repente?-

-Porque ahora pareces que estás de nuevo enjaulado- respondió Naruto mirando con tristeza los Torii rodeando al zorro.

Kurama se sorprendió por la razón en que su Jinchūriki se disculpaba. Para él, tener un amigo, compartir sus emociones y hablar sin amenazas era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Entendía y a la vez no entendía que Naruto se sintiera triste por la situación en la que estaba actualmente.

-… Te lo he dicho. Esto es solo temporal. Aunque mi mitad Yin y yo hemos vuelto a ser uno, el Chakra que componemos todavía se está conectando después de tantos años separados. Y tu cuerpo aún no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para estabilizar tal cantidad de Chakra por culpa de ese Uchiha-

-Pero aún así…- dijo Naruto, mirando al suelo.

-Si tanto te preocupa, recupérate lo antes posible- dijo Kurama mirando fijamente al rubio- Cuanto más rápido te recuperes, más pronto podré estirar mis colas para dormir mejor-

-Kurama…- Naruto levantó la mirada sorprendido.

Naruto comprendió el significado de las palabras que dijo el zorro, y empezó a llorar. Pero de felicidad.

-Gracias, Kurama- dijo el rubio con un gran sonrisa.

-Tsch- Kurama cerró los ojos, intentando aún acostumbrarse a escuchar esas palabras.

\- Jeje- Naruto acarició la nariz del zorro, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Te han dicho que pareces adorable cuando gruñes-dattebayo?-

-¿Q-Q-Q-QUIERES MORIR, IDIOTA?- Gritó Kurama sonrojado.

Entonces, la imagen de Naruto desapareció de repente de Kurama.

Kurama se extrañó por un segundo hasta que vio una imagen que lo sorprendió.

Era una imagen de cuando ocurrió la cuarta guerra ninja. Veía a Naruto. Pero lo que sorprendió a Kurama fue la mano que tocaba la mejilla del Uzumaki. El zorro supo al instante de quien era esa mano.

-Es aquella que siempre miraba a Naruto desde lejos- pensó Kurama recordando a Hyuga Hinata.

Kurama recordaba que momento era el que por alguna razón veía. Fue cuando su Jinchūriki sufría de dolor por la muerte del primo de la pelinegra y se estaba perdiendo por las palabras que dijo aquel que le controló y lo usó para atacar Konoha. Antes de intentar darle un golpe a la cabeza para que reaccionara, la Hyuga actuó primero para ayudar a Naruto. ¿Pero por qué él veía eso?

-¿Fue cuando Naruto puso su mano en mi nariz?- recordó Kurama.

Kurama volvió a mirar ese recuerdo. Vio cómo en los ojos de Naruto volvía el brillo que por un momento creyó que había perdido. Vio como el rubio tomaba la mano de la pelinegra.

Entonces, Kurama sintió algo. Una emoción. No. Un sentimiento. Un sentimiento que Kurama creyó reconocer. Pero por alguna razón era más complejo. Parecía estar oculto en el fondo del corazón de Naruto. Pero el Biju pudo identificar a quien estaba conectado ese sentimiento.

De repente, aquel recuerdo desapareció, y el Naruto actual apareció. Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrirle y vio que Naruto también parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurama?- preguntó Naruto-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- murmuró el zorro.

-Me gritaste muy fuerte y de repente estabas callado-dattebayo- informo Naruto preocupado volviendo a poner su mano en la nariz del zorro- ¿Estás bien?-

Kurama miró al rubio, intentando analizar lo que había ocurrido, visto y pensado.

-Naruto- dijo Kurama serio- ¿En que estabas pensando hace un momento?-

-¿Eh? ¿En que estaba pensando?-

-Es lo que acabo de decir- gruñó el zorro- Respóndeme-

-Pues…- Naruto cerró los ojos esforzándose en recordar- Ya recuerdo. En comer esta noche Ramen. No he podido comer Ramen en todo el día-dattebayo-

Kurama miró fijamente a Naruto para ver si estaba mintiendo. No le pareció que fuera eso. Pero le extrañaba haber visto ese recuerdo y sentir aquello. No era como cuando ambos chocaban puños. Fue algo inconsciente, y aunque él creía que Naruto también lo había sentido, de alguna forma, lo había olvidado o bloqueado al instante.

Le vino el pensamiento de hablar con el rubio sobre la Hyuga y lo que el joven sentía al pensar en ella. Descartó esa idea al instante. Esos temas del amor no eran de su interés. Y recordó una cosa que dijo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Algo de que tenía que ser uno mismo el que descubriera sus propios sentimientos. Y las palabras del viejo sabio eran suficientes para el zorro.

-… Pues suelta tu mano de mi nariz, si no quieres comer usando solo la mano derecha- amenazó Kurama.

-KYAAA. BRUTO. ERES UN BRUTO-DATTEBAYO- Gritó Naruto mientras se alejaba unos pasos asustado.

-Sí, Si, SI. Ahora vete, que quiero echar una siesta- afirmó Kurama, moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca- Y recuerda lo que te he dicho-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me has dicho-dattebayo?- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-¿ES QUE TU CEREBRO ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO PUEDE RECORDAR LO QUE TE HE DICHO HACE UN RATO?- Gritó Kurama molesto- ¡QUE TE RECUPERES LO ANTES POSIBLE!-

Naruto fue arrojado unos metros por la fuerza del grito de Kurama. El zorro, esperando que el rubio le gritara, se extrañó cuando le escuchó reírse.

-Jajajaja. Es muy divertido poder hablar contigo de esta forma-dattebayo- afirmó Naruto mientras se levantaba- Me alegro de que seamos amigos-

El zorro fingió que acababa de quedarse dormido. Siempre se quedaba sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando Naruto decía esas cosas.

-Hasta pronto, zorro gruñón-dattebayo-

Kurama escuchó los pasos del rubio hasta que desaparecieron. Estaba sintiendo muchas emociones en el tiempo que había estado junto a Naruto. Emociones que nunca creyó posible y que para él, solo eran cuentos del Sabio, quien deseaba que encontrara a alguien que lo tratara por ser él, Kurama.

Recordando a su padre y los momentos que ha creado con Naruto, Kurama sonrió de una forma que creía haber olvidado con el paso de los siglos hasta que el rubio se convirtió en su amigo.

No era una sonrisa de maldad. Tampoco de emoción por escapar de las garras de los humanos. Era la mejor sonrisa que podía existir.

 _Una sonrisa de felicidad._

* * *

 **Cuando vi la escena de Naruto y Kurama en el Opening pensé "ojalá muestren nuevas escenas de estos dos en el anime". Una cosa llegó a la otra y terminé escribiendo este One-Shot ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Espero volver a escribir de nuevo pronto. Hasta la próxima^^.**


End file.
